Seeds of the Pomegranate
by Resilient Heart
Summary: A new addition comes to Storybrooke, and Regina feels nothing but wrong. In the midst of this, an old acquaintance of the Queen's comes to town, and he's after something very specific. Set during and after 5x08. Will contain flashbacks. Is based heavily on Greek mythology.
1. Chapter 1

It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, aside from giving Henry to Emma when I broke Pan's curse. Harder than killing my own father; harder even than losing Daniel, though that one ranked up there as well. I had promised that I'd protect, and I didn't want to back out of that promise. That wasn't what heroes did. Sometimes, I really missed being a villain.

But as I look over the form of my stepdaughter who stands outside the room with me, I realize that that isn't true. Not really. She was once the person I hated most in this world- in any world. And now, we were friendly. She would call us family, but I'm not ready to let myself be forgiven entirely. I have much to atone for. I suppose this is part of my punishment.

 _He's_ in there. With _her._ The man who was my destined soulmate, the one I love beyond all comprehension. _He's_ in there, with my _sister_ , giving birth to his... to _their_ child. After learning about the child a mere few weeks ago, I'd had a moment of rejection. I'd wanted nothing to do with it. Nothing to do with him, with her, with them. (Because they were a _they_ now, no matter if they wanted to be, no matter how much I didn't like it. The life that he had helped create in her was enough to activate every feeling of paternal protection and honor that resides within him, and how I wish his eyes lingered over my stomach like that... But I digress.) After some time, I'd come to believe that this was just as much my child as theirs. After all, he was my soulmate. Didn't his children somehow automatically belong to me by virtue of that?

However, out here, in this hallway, I questioned. If I was more to that child than an aunt, wouldn't I be in there? I mean, I could have helped magically if something went wrong, or cast a protection spell -yes, Emma had dark magic now, but she was still rather untrained. The Dark One was my teacher, my mentor. I knew the tricks and how to navigate the dark arts better than most, even if I chose to operate in the light now. I guess that was why I was out here though, trying to stand guard and failing miserably, and also trying to avoid Snow's sympathetic looks. I didn't need sympathy. I didn't want it. This whole problem was because of me. Zelena, Emma becoming the Dark One. If people just stopped-

No. I can't think of that right now. My guilt is already eternal. Guilt and regret. I regret so much.

I can hear Zelena screaming, and Whale coaching her to push, and I wish I could use some sort of dampening spell, but I have to know if Emma somehow poofs her way in; I have to listen. I need to be responsible, be good... Zelena's screams melt into that of a newborn's, and something inside my heart simultaneously warms and deadens. I feel a rip, and then cold, like someone has drenched me in ice water. Somewhere, I hear Whale announce that it's a girl. My focus softens, and I see the light minty-blue colored door blur. Another child that will never be fully mine. I have Snow, Henry, Roland, and now... her. I wonder how many I can collect, and I think of the ones I tried to collect before; Hansel and Gretel, Owen... A gaggle of children for the childless queen.

"I can't believe it's come to this." Snow slowly makes her way towards me, her hands crossed in front of her in a show of solidarity. "Am I really helping Zelena?" _And am I possibly shooting myself in the foot here?_ What if all it takes is one look at his daughter, and Robin decides that it doesn't matter what she's done? Zelena can give him something that I can't, and while I'm not delusional enough to think that he loves her, I also am not sure where he stands on children. Does he want more? He doesn't even know that I can't-

"It's the right thing to do, Regina," Snow assures me, and of course it is. Of course the right thing to do is always what hurts me. Why couldn't the right thing be for once to obliterate the snarking she-hulk of a sister into dust? I should have done that back after we captured her the first time. I should have just-

God. Was this how I was? If I was as big of a pain in the ass to Snow, Charming, and the others as Zelena is to me, I don't know why I'm standing here today. Maybe I sh-

Snow interrupts my thoughts once more. "Are you ready to meet the newest member of your family?" And I want to laugh, to cry, to throw up. This child isn't mine, and even though Zelena is my sister, I don't think either one of us would say we're close. I don't think that's ever going to change. She's too wild. I used to be wild, but mine was borne from grief. Grief lessens over time. Hers is from envy, and I don't know how to stop making her envious of the fucked up life I lead.

"Honestly?" My voice is carefully controlled, because I know the fear, the apprehension, the anxiety, and the absolute unfairness of it all would make it waver, and I don't want to cry. I've cried enough about this pregnancy, and I just... can't. "I don't know."

I don't want to move. Moving means being somewhere that isn't where I am, and where I am is starting to look a whole lot more appealing than inside that room where, just minutes ago, I'd so desperately wanted to be. I'd wanted to be part of it, not coming in after to witness the happy family. I felt disgusted with my thoughts, but at the same time, like I had the right to think them. I'd had the conversation with Robin- about what he would have done had it really been Marian with him to cross the town line, and if he'd really gotten her pregnant. The answer, of course, was stay in New York, and that would have been that. I understand his honor, but sometimes, I dream about what it would feel like to be put first in someone's life.

 _Sentiments of a fool. Carrying on._

I slowly walked around the corner and saw Doctor Whale handing a pink bundle to Robin, and the look of elation on his face was so deep, so joyful. Zelena was watching them, and even she had a little grin on her face -she hadn't noticed me yet- and I felt physically ill; hot and cold, and then hot again, and sweat was running down the back of my neck, and I was getting dizzy, and I didn't want to go in. I didn't want to see that joy, because joy and me... we aren't friends. We don't last together, we never have. But Snow pushes me a little, and I want to turn around and strangle her, but she's right, even though she hasn't said anything. I need to face this. If it ends in heartache, well... better that it's done soon, right?

With a bunch of sharp-clawed kittens -maybe dragons- pouncing and knocking into the walls of my stomach, I lifted my hand and knocked on the wall, and every eye in the room snapped to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** : I want to give a big thank you to the huge amount of people who have favorited, reviewed, or simply just read this story. I'm normally not a very good first person writer, so I'm taking a bit of a risk here with this sort of narrative, but I'm liking it so far. Don't be afraid to leave any constructive criticism if you have any. We can always learn more, right? That being said, please enjoy the next chapter of Seeds of the Pomegranate!

 **TWO DAYS LATER**

She has blonde hair. Who knows if it'll stay that way. Apparently, it's known to run in our family- I had blonde hair when I was born, though I'm not quite sure how that worked out. It makes sense. Both of her parents have light hair... _She could have been born with red hair._ That thought makes me cringe, and then I feel guilty, because she still might have it one day. If she was mine, she'd probably have darker locks, like Henry and Roland. _If she was mine._ Speaking of Roland, she shares her older brother's deep dimples set in soft, cherubic cheeks. It's hard to tell, because her reddened face is often scrunched up and angry at this stage, but she's rather... well, beautiful. How could one of Robin's children be anything but?

I didn't want to love her, but I think I already do. It's a dangerous game I'm playing here, and it's going to end with someone's heart broken, and I'm pretty certain that it'll probably be mine. (If mine even healed from having him leave, from finding out that it was all a trick engineered by Zelena... from finding out about this child. It hadn't yet. Not really.) I wanted to stroke her little face, to bond with her, but I was more afraid of that than anything. I would bond, I would fall for her, and then she would be taken from me, and I couldn't bear that.

Which was why I'd so easily left after she'd been born. Someone had to save my bitch of a sister, and I knew it wasn't going to be anyone else. Part of me was greatly tempted to just let Emma have her, but I knew that whatever Emma had in store for her wouldn't hurt only her. I know the way Dark Ones work, and I know how seductive all that power is. It tells you to do things, to justify little things like torture or murder, because you can spend the time making it right after you've achieved what you need, right? After you have the power you so valiantly fought for, you can use it doing good, and spreading glitter hugs and fuzzy feelings.

Yeah. And the world is full of love and good people who can only ever help, not hurt.

But I had been there myself, and I knew that if anyone could help Emma right now, it would probably be me. I owed her, and Regina Mills doesn't do debt very well. Not to mention that I owed it to Henry to save his mother. So, I gathered Snow and marched my happy ass down to Emma's little house, where we met her on the front lawn. It was all very wild west-like. During this showdown, she revealed her plan to me, and I must say, I was highly tempted to just let her go through with it. If it hadn't been for the fact that Emma's soul would be darkened by it, I think I would have let her. A chance to get my idiot sister out of the way for good? For her to pay for all the horrible things she'd done to me?

But I remembered that it wasn't about vengeance. I'm a hero now, and I looked at Snow, and even though she was telling me how she couldn't lose Emma, I knew I had to do something. I knew I had to try to save Zelena. For the sake of my sister... for the sake of her new child. Henry had been my second -or four hundredth- chance, and even though I didn't think she deserved it, I had to give it to her. I had to let it play out and see what she would do. Maybe if someone wasn't treated like a villain, they wouldn't act like one, or... something.

The actual battle hadn't been a battle, but had taken hours, and had ended up in sort of a stalemate that didn't even matter in the long run. Hook and Zelena had gotten free, and that idiot pirate had taken the cuff off her wrist. _I swear, how that idiot is still breathing is beyond me._ I'd ended up stuck by some odd magic, an unfamiliar spell that I think originated from Emma, and left my skin smelling lightly of burned ozone after it finally wore off. I came home sometime before dawn and went right to the shower to wash off the day's grime. I made sure to be extra quiet when I entered my bedroom, because I didn't want to wake the baby up.

Only, the baby wasn't there, and neither was Robin. Worry turned to panic, and I half-ran to Roland's room. Not even he was here, and then it all made sense. I felt defeated. I was halfway down the hall to make sure at least Henry was in his bed, but I remembered he was with David at the Charmings' loft tonight, and it hit me how, after everything I'd been through today, I was alone. Once sunlight hit, I called Granny, and sure enough, Robin, Roland, and the new baby had rented a room. _'Just temporary,' he told me,_ she said over the phone. _I'm sure he just wanted to give you space, considering. Don't put much stock into it, girl._

Space. Right. The day I had to take consoling from Granny...

I didn't get to properly see her until she was over 48 hours old, and by then, I knew that keeping my distance was probably best. It seemed to be what everyone wanted- what Robin wanted, apparently. Why else would he have moved out without even saying anything to me? I don't get it- even now, but I'm trying to... for the sake of any relationship that may be forged in the future, because I don't think we really even have one now.

"Robin, she's gorgeous," Snow coos, her finger squeezed tightly in a little hand as bright blue eyes blink up into Snow's brown ones, and I think of her words days before, about meeting the newest member of my family. What a riot. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Not yet," the thief replies, but it's so obvious that he's only half listening; he's so wrapped up in her, in his baby. And it's so compelling, so beautiful seeing them together that it breaks my heart. I could have had that with him, but it's more than obvious I never will. Zelena hadn't been wrong- I am green with envy. No one hears me slip out of the door into the hallway, silent tears stinging my eyes. I walk enough steps away where my magic wouldn't be noticeable, and spirit myself away. I can take no more cruelly answered _what if_ s today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hello all, and thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! I do apologize that it took this long to get a chapter out. The holiday rather drained me, and put me behind schedule on a few things. That being said, I feel I need to address just a few things I've seen in the reviews. The first thing that you should all know going into this is that this is absolutely an OutlawQueen fanfiction. I've shipped them from the beginning, and I have no plans to stop. That doesn't mean I condone or agree with the storyline that the writers are currently forcing down our throats- hence this fanfiction. If you are looking for a story where Robin and Regina have this horrible break up and Regina leaves him and never speaks to him again, I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed. If you want to see a more realistic reaction from Regina and Robin to this story arc, content in the knowledge that I will find a way for them to be together in the end, please, continue reading.

TL;DR? This is an OutlawQueen fanfic. They will have a happy ending. I'm sorry if that displeases you.

On another note, I know a few of you have been worried about Robin seeming a little out of character so far. I hear your concerns. I do want to remind you that for this story, Regina is the narrator. That means that anything that's written is colored with her point of view, her fears, her worries... all of that. Robin leaving is obviously a very large fear of hers, and with everything that's happened, why wouldn't she think the worst? As for Robin being out of character, I would ask how you can tell, since the writers of the show have seemed to assassinate his character so thoroughly? That was a joke. Anyway, I hope some of the questions regarding that will be answered with this new chapter. Please read and review if it strikes your fancy. I may not respond, as I usually check my reviews when I'm in the middle of crazy things, but do know that I read each and every one of them. Sorry for the novel-length Author's Note. On to the writing, yeah?

* * *

 _Most likely derived from the old Celtic_ Rigantona _meaning "great queen". A Celtic goddess of fertility and the moon._

* * *

It wasn't until later that night that Robin acknowledged my existence.

"Regina!"

I'd just left Granny's after picking up some take-out. Henry was staying tonight, and as I was at a little less than my best, I'd spaced on dinner planning. I knew that Henry would be more than willing to take advantage of my lapse if it meant he got a burger, so I capitulated quickly and was getting ready to settle in for a night of burgers, fries, and Marvel movies. The voice of my -estranged?- soulmate had me stopping and freezing, then swallowing as I slowly turned to face him. The thief appeared to be slightly winded, as if he'd been running to catch up to me. I lifted a dark eyebrow. It wasn't as if I'd been hurrying.

"Sorry," he said, noticing my questioning look. He slicked back the hair that'd fallen into his face, and I had a momentary surge of pain as my mind flashed back to when I'd done that for him, that night in the vault, caressing his forehead and wiping the damp locks out of his eyes as he leaned down towards me for another kiss-

No. No, I wasn't going to allow myself to be drawn into the role of pathetic ex. I had better things to do.

"Can I help you, Robin?" I asked, prompting him into some sort of communication, since he seemed to be content to stare at me as if he hadn't seen me in a year. I didn't like him analyzing, though I was pleased with myself that my voice held no caustic elements to it. I could do this.

My words seemed to shock him, as if he'd forgotten he had been speaking. "O-of course, yeah. Sorry. I just wanted to thank you for the barriers you set up in the room for me. You left so quickly earlier that I didn't get a chance to tell you then." He was referring to the spells and protection barriers I'd put up to help keep Zelena out of his room at night, when he and the children were sleeping. All of us were concerned with what Zelena would do when she got her green mitts on the baby. We didn't want to see that come to fruition.

"Yes, well," I said, unable to quite contain my snark. Some might call it a character flaw. I see it as... spice. I'm definitely not bland on the pallet. "I was only returning the favor. You couldn't have been in too big of a hurry to see me, what with the way you so easily vacated my premisis." Okay, because _that_ didn't sound bitter at all. _Good going, idiot._ But, whatever. So he knew he'd hurt me. It's not like he didn't know that before. He had to have. Robin might not know all the ways of this land yet, but he's not stupid, and he's always been able to read me, even when -especially when- I don't want to be read.

My soulmate hung his head wearily, and I felt bad for choosing to pick a fight with him in the middle of the sidewalk at six-oh-three in the evening. He had a newborn to get back to. I should have just accepted his thanks, and gone on my way. it would have been the right thing to do.

"And I find myself apologizing for the third time in as many minutes. Regina, I don't want you to think I abandoned you, or that I don't want to live with you anymore. Quite frankly, I feel awful that I'm not at home with you, where Roland has his own room and is safe and happy. He misses you, you know. As does his father."

I looked at him as if he'd grown an extra head. I knew my voice was going to sound young and helpless before the words left my mouth, but I couldn't change them. "Then why did you leave me? Without even saying anything? How was I supposed to interpret that as anything other than a bit ' **Keep Out** ' sign hanging on you and your children?"

Robin looked as if he hadn't contemplated that, and rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. I think I detected a bit of a stain on his green coat. Was that baby throw up? I wanted to laugh suddenly. The mental image of a child throwing up on Robin was hilarious and heartwarming, and then I wanted to cry. Why couldn't that child be mine? The thoughts were gone in an instant, tamped down tightly behind the lid that held all my most problematic of emotions. I was really trying to keep it together here, but things kept sliding through as if there was a crack in the seal, and I was desperately looking around for some super glue, some duct tape... hell. Anything. Anything to keep me from breaking down on the side of the street where people were pretending not to watch us just across the way.

"I didn't mean it like that. Regina, things happened so quickly. It's _all_ just been happening so quickly, and I didn't know how you were going to react. I didn't want to- to shove this baby on you if you weren't ready. Likewise, I didn't want her to be around someone if they weren't ready for her. I was only trying to protect her, and you. Please understand, I meant nothing wrong by it. I waited up to talk to you the night she was born, but you were taking so long with Zelena and Emma, and I didn't know where you were, or what state you'd be in. I didn't want you to come home from a fight, angry, and then forced to see the product of your true love and your sister there, in your bedroom." He was adamant now, and his eyes held true remorse. "Please Regina. Please, say you understand."

And just like that, the fight was taken out of me. This was Robin we were talking about. Of course he hadn't meant to hurt me. Of course he was trying to look out for his children. How could I blame him for that? I probably would have done the same, were our situations reversed. Briefly, I wondered what sort of monster he thought I was that would take out my frustrations on an innocent newborn, but I realized immediately that my thought was wrong. He knew I wouldn't harm the child. But he also knew that, had it been too much for me, I would have simply dealt silently with it. His actions were his own clumsy way of trying to spare me any unnecessary grief, so that I might come around on my own terms.

Only, what did one do when they didn't exactly feel invited?

"I understand, Robin," I said tiredly. I attempted to work a smile into it, but I could tell by the concern that spiked in his lovely blue eyes that I missed the mark by a great deal. Before he could utter his tender questions on behalf of my health, I shook my head and stepped away from the embrace in which he'd just been about to enfold me. I really needed to get back to Henry. He was waiting and hungry. "I'm fine. Just a little tired. I promise, I'm fine." I could tell he didn't believe me.

"If you'd like, you can come up and meet her. I think I've settled on a name, but I'd like your opinion on it."

Suddenly, it seemed too much. I'd been on an emotional roller coaster for what seemed like ages now, and I realized then that, maybe Robin had actually had the right idea. Maybe I just needed... time. Time to adjust. Time to figure out how I actually felt about all this. It wouldn't be fair of me to demand to see his child, and then skip out after the emotions ran too high. I couldn't do that to the littlest Hood... to any of them. I knew that, in order for me to be what that baby needed, I had to be at my best, and have the feelings of betrayal sorted out completely. Robin, Roland, and the little lioness deserved that much.

"Henry is waiting for me." I held up the brown paper bag for him to see, and he looked down as if seeing it for the first time. "Another time, perhaps."

Robin looked aggrieved, and I couldn't resist walking up to him and wrapping him in my arms. He seemed lost and rudderless, like he was being pulled in two different directions. I didn't want to do that to him. Our relationship was supposed to give joy, not despair. It wasn't fair to him that he seemed to be caught between his child and his soulmate. Leaning in, I put the lightest of kisses against his lips. "Your daughter needs you, thief. Our time will come, and we will get it worked out. But it will not be at the expense of a newborn." I could see the gratitude in his eyes, the adoring smile as the battle within him ceased. I'd never win that battle, I knew. And I wouldn't have wanted to. Children always come first, and we both know that.

"I'm here for you, whenever you need me," he promised, and I could see his oath strengthen him, define him as the sort of man he wanted to be for me, for his children. My gloved hand stroked his cheek and I smiled and nodded once.

"I'm only a phone call away."

We didn't say goodbye. It wasn't really a goodbye anyway. Just... a temporary farewell. Like telling a co-worker to have a good night at the end of the day, fully expecting to see them tomorrow. I knew we'd be seeing each other around, and I knew that the tension that had been there would lessen with time. I hoped it wouldn't take too long. There were only so many firsts of that child's that I was willing to miss; none being the most desired answer. But there was work to be done, and that needed to come first. I had time. Feeling lighter than I had in days -weeks?- I made my way back home with a smile on my face that lasted even as Henry informed me that we simply _had_ to re-watch Iron Man 2 for the fourth time. And if the fries were a little colder than they should have been for being made fresh, my little prince never mentioned it.

* * *

It was sometime around 2 am that I was roused by a particularly vivid dream; one of the ones that seemed profound and absolutely riveting... and that vanished as soon as you attempted to grasp onto it. My brow furrowed in slight annoyance, the lines only deepening as I realized that I'd fallen asleep on the couch. The television was muted and stuck replaying the Iron Man menu screen- Henry must have done that- muted it for me. He knows how much I hate waking up in complete darkness. I noticed a blanket thrown over me and rubbed my eyes to focus them better. Henry must have done that, too. Sweet boy. I'd reward him for his chivalry tomorrow with cinnamon rolls.

Cleaning up the mess and collecting my things, I made my way upstairs and got ready for bed properly. Ten minutes later, I was sliding in between my sheets and looking to set my alarm for 7. I grabbed my phone to plug it into the charger, and noticed a text message that I'd received at 11:54 pm. It was from Robin. The text held only one word.

 _Rhiannon._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry for the huge time between this update and last. In the time between, I've been working on a few other projects, as well as working at my job and spending quality time with my child. Sleep is fit in there somewhere. I have read every review, and loved all the favorites and follows I've gotten though. I have indeed seen every single one, and I thank you all. They mean so much to me. Do keep on the lookout for new stories that will be more than one-shots. They're coming soon. For now, I give you this, my next installment of Seeds of the Pomegranate. It's a smaller chapter to move the story along, but we will be getting more in depth with the next chapters. Thanks, and enjoy.

* * *

Life after that night was deceptively calm. Days melted into weeks, and soon enough, nearly a month from Rhiannon's birth had passed. Zelena had seemed to disappear into the very air surrounding Storybrooke; we couldn't see her, but we could all feel her, waiting for the moment when we would slip up, leave Robin or the baby unprotected.

We were all determined not to let that happen. Robin was never alone now- he had moved from Granny's and into, of all places, Emma's little house, with the Charmings and Belle switching off in shifts. I had set up wards to keep the place protected, and had even sat a few times during the evening hours with Robin and his children, watching him interact with his daughter, Roland curled up against my lap, and my hand buried in his curls, lightly stroking them as he fell asleep. Robin would sometimes meet my eyes, looking at me with a burning gaze of his own, the yearning making something in my gut clench. I could never hold his gaze, and would avert my eyes to anywhere else; Roland, my own lap, sometimes a phone, in the hopes that someone had tried to contact me. Mother would say I was being cowardly, and perhaps I was, but this wasn't the time nor the place for talks or looks. I was an outsider bearing witness to these tender, hushed moments; an interloper with no real business being here, protection or not. I wasn't deluded enough to believe that this was for his sole benefit, and while I was uncomfortable at times with the knowledge that I was denying the both of us what we so desperately needed, as selfish as it was, I knew I had to count the blessing that those looks were even still there in the first place.

He never asked me to leave, and things between us were not so uncomfortable that I was prompted to turn tail and run on my own. We were still soulmates, after all, and my heart felt... warmer, more alive, simply by being in his presence, regardless of what was going on between us. Robin never pushed me with conversation, and I never made it a point to ask just what he wanted me to do, or how much was too much. I simply treasured what I saw, the calmness and quiet joy I felt, and held the memories close to me, in case I never got to experience this little family again.

Gold had somehow used a ritual that had siphoned the darkness from Emma, until she once again resumed her role of savior, none the worse for wear. Gold had taken up position in his shop once more, brazenly flaunting his regained power. Belle was troubled. The few times I had seen the young woman, it was more than obvious. Betrayal lay cloaked over her, heavy and burdensome, and the hurt in her eyes would have been noticed by a blind man. But, she didn't complain. She knew what she was in, I suppose, and what was the use in complaining when nothing would come of it?

She had gone to him, along with Snow and David and Emma, had asked for his help in protecting Robin. I hadn't gone. It was pointless to ask him for any help, and I didn't want one of his deals anyway, even if he was open to assisting anyone that wasn't himself. I wasn't surprised when they came back without the assistance of the Dark One.

Summer was fast approaching an end. It seemed like the seasons flashed by terrifyingly quickly. Leaves were beginning to yellow, and there was a bite to the air. The Maine breeze ruffled my hair and I shivered lightly, trying to pull the collar of my jacket closer to my neck to keep the chill out. This season had always been my favorite. In the Enchanted Forest, the Harvest was always the most impressive. Trees blazed golden and red, beautiful in their last months of life before the snows took them for a season. Their rebirth was also beautiful, but there was something about knowing what was coming for them, about knowing what would happen, that made this time even more breathtaking.

There was beauty in tragedy; death was compelling.

 _Jeeze, Regina. You're just brimming with happy thoughts lately._

I needed to get home. The sun was beginning to go down, and I'd promised I'd watch Neal for Snow and David while they sat with Robin tonight.

Something made me look up, some undefinable force that left me no choice, though I wouldn't recognize that for some time. I'd chalked it up to chance. There, across the street, was a man, his eyes boring into me, as if he was... angry, or in pain. At the very least, the look was intense, and set me instantly on edge. I glared unhappily- I had never before noticed this man, though, as I'd once told Emma, Storybrooke was bigger than anyone realized. That seemed to include the Mayor. Even still. The man had bright eyes, high cheekbones, an almost... regal air around him. He would have made an impressive royal.

That still didn't explain the very rude staring he was doing. After another moment, I turned away, shrugging off his attention, and continued on my way. There was no way he didn't know who I was. Everyone knew the Evil Queen. Even as I walked briskly away, I felt his stare in my back- still felt it, even as I knew I was out of his line of vision. Once, I even checked behind me to make sure I wasn't being followed, but... nothing. I was obviously being a fool. Like anyone was a threat to me anyway.

Even though I knew there was no danger, I felt that stare long into the night, and long after Neal had been put down to sleep. Eventually, I fell into a restless sleep that had me tossing and turning on the threadbare sofa in the Charming loft. I woke up unable to sleep in the small hours of the morning, feeling a sense of dread like I had never before felt, and knew something was wrong.

The vomiting started just as the long fingers of dawn began creeping up the sky.


End file.
